Le vent nous portera
by Red Velvet Sweet Coffee
Summary: Alors qu'elle aurait presque tout pour vivre heureuse, Lily est rongée par la douleur. Aussi fort que soit son amour pour ses hommes, rien n'arrive à lui redonner sa joie de vivre depuis la mort de sa meilleure amie. Alors elle lui écrit.


DISCLAIMER : Le merveilleux personnage de Lily Evans ne m'appartient hélas pas, tout comme les autres mentionnés (James et Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Voldemort). Ils ont été créés par JK Rowling (merci infiniment pour tout) et je ne fais que m'amuser. Je ne tire ni ne tirerait aucun profit de mes fictions. Le personnage à qui s'adresse cette lettre et dont le nom n'est pas mentionné est un OC, elle est donc seule à m'appartenir.

* * *

Godric's Hollow

Mon ange,

Je t'écris comme je l'ai déjà fait tant de fois depuis… Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait mal. À quel point ça me brise, me détruit. À quel point ça me tue, tous les jours un peu plus. Chaque jour me rappelle ton visage, chaque journée sans toi est un supplice. Avec toi, c'est un morceau de mon cœur, un énorme morceau, qui est mort. Réduit en charpie, avec toi, comme toi, en bas de la tour d'astronomie, baignant dans son sang, et dans le tien. Tout mon cœur, du moins ce qu'il en reste, saigne. Il saigne constamment, sans arrêt, et cela m'effraie. Même James et mon petit Harry ont du mal à panser mes blessures… Et pourtant, Merlin sait à quel point je les aime. Mais je ne peux pas être complètement heureuse, pas avec cette part arrachée à mon cœur et le reste qui saigne comme ça. C'est dur, si dur… Je t'aime tellement mon ange. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée et détruite ? Par quelle cruauté bizarre as-tu fait ce choix ?

Tu sais, quand j'étais encore à Poudlard, après que tu as sauté. Hé bien, ça m'arrivait souvent de te voir, là, à mes côtés, en chair et en os, quand j'étais seule… Dès que je m'approchais ou essayais de te toucher, tu disparaissais… Et chaque nuit, je faisais inlassablement le même cauchemar, cet horrible cauchemar qui me revient parfois et me hante. J'ai longtemps cru que j'étais folle, que la souffrance m'avait fait perdre la raison. Lorsque je l'ai enfin dit à Dumbledore –c'était si douloureux que je devais en parler, ce n'était plus supportable, et tu n'étais plus là que dans mon moignon de cœur, dans ma douleur et dans mon esprit…-, il m'a dit que c'était un phénomène courant, principalement chez les sorciers, de faire apparaître quelqu'un que l'on aimait après sa mort. C'est la douleur qui engendre ces illusions, et plus cette douleur est intense, plus les apparitions sont nombreuses et nettes. Et moi, je te voyais, comme si tu étais là en chair et en os, à mes côtés, quand j'étais seule. C'était une torture de te voir sans pouvoir te toucher, te parler, entendre ta voix… J'étais toujours seule, je fuyais les autres et leurs regards compatissants qui me donnaient des envies de meurtres et de suicide.

Tu as toujours été la plus forte de nous deux, et pourtant, je n'ai pas sauté moi, malgré ma souffrance. Oui, j'avais envie de le faire, quotidiennement, ou même beaucoup plus simplement, j'avais envie de me jeter un Avada Kedavra. Je la voyais, la lumière verte, sortir de ma baguette et me frapper la tempe. Mort subite, indolore, incolore… Plus simple qu'un saut de l'ange du haut de cette tour maudite. Je me voyais, seule, n'importe où, pointer ma baguette vers moi, prononcer Ces mots, ces deux terribles mots qui m'auraient ôté la vie sans possibilité de regret ou de retour. Ils effaçaient ma douleur et ma peine en emportant mon souffle. Mon bout de bois tombait et je mourrais sur le coup. Sur l'instant même, je te rejoignais et récupérais cette part de mon cœur que tu m'avais arrachée. Enfin, je te retrouvais… Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai eu le courage suffisant. Pointer ma baguette juste sur ma tempe, oui, mais prononcer la formule ? Pas une seule fois. J'aime probablement trop la vie pour ça… Peut-être n'ai-je pas ma place à Gryffondor ? Qui sait.

Je ne regrette pourtant pas de t'avoir connue, c'est avec toi que j'ai vécu les meilleurs instants de ma pauvre vie. Tu as été, tu es et seras toujours la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, avec mon petit Harry. Même si tu es la plus belle chose me soit arrivée, tu es aussi la plus douloureuse et la plus dure. Celle qui m'a apporté le plus de souffrances. James est presque un ange pour moi. Presque, car tu es le seul ange de ma vie. Harry et lui sont seulement des « presqu'anges ». Harry est si adorable… Bientôt, dans quelques mois, nous allons fêter Halloween ensemble, un avant-goût de Noël. Il est si innocent, tu sais. J'ai tellement peur de le lâcher dans la vie. Je voudrais tant pouvoir le protéger du monde et de sa cruauté. Je souhaiterais qu'il ne souffre pas comme j'ai souffert… Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, un petit bébé qui a grandi si vite. Il a eu un an il y a quelques mois. Mon bébé, mon tout petit… Je suis sûre que tu l'aurais adoré. Tu aurais été sa marraine, et Sirius est son parrain. Dire que ce Don Juan craque totalement pour son neveu ! Tout le monde l'adore, il est absolument magnifique. Il a déjà mes yeux, mais il est le portrait de son père. Même Pétunia a du mal à continuer le rôle qu'elle se force à jouer. Elle n'arrive que très mal à dissimuler son amour pour le bébé derrière une aversion aussi factice que celle qu'elle prétend nourrir envers moi. Avoir réalisé qu'elle ne me hait pas m'aide à supporter les journées. Elle reste ma sœur, après tout…

Et à propos de James, mon ange, devine quoi ? Tu avais raison en tout. Il est bien plus qu'un coq prétentieux. Et il m'a toujours aimée. Après que tu t'es envolée, il était le seul que j'acceptais de voir. L'unique. Je ne supportais que sa présence, je cherchais à l'avoir à mes côtés. J'avais besoin de lui, pour supporter tout cela, même si c'est insupportable. Sans lui je serais devenue folle. La douleur, parfois intense et mortelle, parfois sourde et latente mais constamment lancinante, intolérable, m'aurait déjà tuée. Tu sais, Voldemort, celui que nous nous étions juré de combattre une fois nos études finies, et ce jusqu'à la fin ? Hé bien, il est à notre recherche. Il nous poursuit, James, Harry et moi… je ne sais pas pourquoi, à vrai dire ça m'importe peu. Je veux seulement qu'il laisse mes deux amours en paix. Si je perdais l'un d'entre eux, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Plutôt crever que vivre une seule seconde sans eux. Je ne laisserai pas ce monstre toucher à un seul cheveu de mon enfant ou de mon mari. La mort m'importe peu. Je suis de toute façon un peu morte en te perdant. Sans toi, j'ai peur, peur de tout. De les perdre, de souffrir à nouveau, de vivre… Ils sont tout ce qui me reste, mon souffle et mon Soleil. Je ne peux pas vivre sans eux. Ils me sont plus nécessaires que l'oxygène, l'eau ou la nourriture. Sans eux, je meurs, comme je meurs sans toi. J'ai besoin de ta force pour survivre et tu m'as abandonnée. Qu'est-ce que suis supposée faire ? Attendre que la douleur se calme ? Elle ne s'estompe pas. Me dépenser corps et âme dans la guerre contre Tu-sais-qui ? Je n'ai plus de force, j'ai déjà tout donné. Et puis, je suis obligée de rester terrée à Godric's Hollow. De toute façon, je ne peux pas laisser Harry, même si j'ai du mal à supporter d'être enfermée. Rien ne parvient à effacer ma peine. Ils parviennent tout juste à la rendre tolérable.

Mon fils a-t-il conscience de mon malheur ? J'ai l'impression qu'il déploie des trésors d'imagination pour me rendre mon sourire perdu. Il y arrive, du reste, mais ce sourire qu'il me redonne est terriblement fugitif. James voit à quel point j'ai mal, malgré mes efforts pour le cacher, et ça me tue. Je lui fais du mal sans le vouloir. J'en ai assez de cette mascarade, assez d'avoir mal depuis toutes ces années. Je ne veux pas t'effacer, c'est impossible, mais je dois réapprendre à vivre. Pour mon fils, et celui que j'aime. Il faut que je me relève. Que je fasse taire cette douleur et que je revienne à la vie. Ce sera dur, mais il me faut faire ça. Pardonne-moi. Mon ange, il faut que je t'oublie. Sans ça, je ne pourrai plus vivre. Je les aime trop pour les abandonner à mon tour. Tu es mon âme-sœur, je t'ai chérie, adorée, mais aujourd'hui il est trop tard. Excuse-moi, je ne peux plus vivre avec cette plaie à vif en moi. Je t'aime désormais comme une sœur, celle que tu as été pour moi, ma protectrice, mon ange gardien. Je dois vivre pour eux, car ils ont permis à mon cœur de battre alors que je me pensais morte.

Voilà, mon ange, tu sais. Tu sais que tu m'as fait mourir à petit feu pendant des années et qu'aujourd'hui je m'affranchis. Je dois te tuer pour pouvoir vivre moi-même. Ne m'en veux pas, j'ai porté ton deuil plus qu'il n'en faut. À ta suite, je prends mon envol, pas comme un ange mais à la manière d'un oisillon nouveau-né. Le vent nous portera, un jour peut-être, vers des ciels plus cléments.

Pardonne-moi et veille sur mon fils,

Lily.


End file.
